thewitchandwizardfandomcom-20200214-history
Wisteria "Wisty" Rose Allgood
*This article contains spoilers (duh) so don't read this if you haven't read the book yet and are meaning too. Trust me, it's good. ;)* *hey kid. You wanna have a bad time? Wisteria Rose Allgood, also known as Wisty, is one of the main protagonists of the Witch and Wizard series. Whitford Allgood, her brother, is also known as Whit. Throughout the series they are both accused by the New Order, a new political party that has been taking over the country, of being a witch and wizard. They initially think the New Order is insane for the accusation, but then they accidentally start activating their powers. They then accept that they really are a witch and wizard. Wisty seems to know how to control her powers very well. In the first book she bursts into flames, turns Byron Swain into a lion and a weasel, turns herself into a mouse, and is able to freeze people and animals around her. She is known to be a Curve, a creature that can travel through the border between Shadowland and the Overworld. Appearance In the beginning of the series, Wisty has long curly red hair and green eyes, which later turns to blue. She's tall and skinny. Relationships Emmet Emmet is a boy Wisty met in Garfunkel's. It is stated in The Gift that he was one of her best friends at Garfunkel's. Byron Swain Byron is a grade higher than Wisty and he apparently likes her in Witch and Wizard: The Gift. Although he knows that Wisty never liked him and is grossed out by the whole idea, he would still do anything for her. They also seem to share some sort of magical connection. (Even though she would never admit it, there are some moments where Wisty seems to care about Byron.) In the epilogue, the Allgood family have their most touching moment. Byron is found hiding in the back of their car, and he states that he wants to know every thing about Wisty and kisses her. Whit parks the car and Wisty and Byron exit. Sasha teases Wisty about Byron, who has his arm around her waist. In The Lost, after Byron gives up his life to save everyone, Wisty is shown to be very sad, almost depressed, over his death. Whit even states that Wisty has barely smiled or laughed since they lost Byron. She gives a speech at the town celebration after winning the war and says that none of what happened would have been possible without Byron and frequently sobs and cries while talking about his sacrifice. Eric An attractive drummer for the Bionics who Wisty meets at a secret concert for Freelanders. He betrays Wisty and kidnaps her and Whit for the N.O. He also steals Wisty's drumstick and kisses her when they get away from the N.O officers. Pearce/Heath In the 4th book, Pearce pretended to be a cute football player to get Wisty to fall in love with him. They go to dances and hang out together, not knowing that Whit and Byron are spying on them. They merge powers and this turns Wisty's eyes to blue. Later, he takes down the Wizard King, revealing who he is. Wisty is heartbroken and Byron unsuccessfully tries to ask her out. Margo Margo was Wisty's best friend, who gave her a third piercing in her ear. Wisty was incredibly sad when Margo was executed. In the first book, Wisty trusted her enough to let her hang onto her special drumstick (her wand). Powers and Abilities *Pyrokinesis *Electrokinesis *Mind control *Shapeshifting *Object/imagination conjuration *Levitation *Green Glow *Polymorphism *Spontaneous Combustion *Invisibility *fire element (also known as The Gift) *Curve Abilities: She can enter the Shadowland at will. Trivia *Wisty was a truant and didn't have the best of grades. *She can light herself on fire. *During the first book, she hated Byron. *She is known to have a crush on Emmet. *She can turn people into mice, squirrels, lions, hawks, humming birds, or weasels. It is revealed that she has an easier way of turning people into mammals then compared to other groups of animals, plants, and inanimate objects. *She and Whit know many old songs. *She looks more like her mother, Eliza, and her father, Ben. *Her mother has auburn hair. *She was a relatively normal teenager. *She glows when she is very scared or insecure. *She and Whit seem to be best friends. *She used to be presumed dead by the N.O. *She has her own blog on Max-Dan-Wiz.com. *Her brother is Whit, her mother is Eliza, and father Ben. *Wisty prefers black and greys in terms of clothing color. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Witches Category:Resistance Members